


The Kiss

by andthestarsthatshine



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthestarsthatshine/pseuds/andthestarsthatshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - what if Peter and Jeremy never barged into Mindy's office? Set in 2x11 (of course) Requested by forthisistheprize on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

'What are you talking about? I loved it!'

'You liked it?'

Mindy nodded vigorously before placing her arms around Danny, melting into his embrace, feeling a sense of security she had never truly felt before.

Danny didn't know what to think right now. His emotions were all over the place. He swore he saw her look at him differently but he couldn't be sure he wasn't just imagining things, seeing what he wanted to see. Maybe his dreams had morphed into the reality in front of him. Or maybe seeing her look at him in that way terrified him. He was overcome by the feel of her in his arms, an achingly perfect fit, and the smell of her hair taking over his senses. He didn't want this moment to end.

She pulled back first and she continued to look at him in much the same way she did just before the hug and his breath hitched slightly. As much as he wished to be looked at like that, he never prepared for the moment. He had pushed it aside, assuming it would never happen after all their near misses. Yet he kept losing himself in her eyes. He had suddenly become aware of the feel of her hands on his waist. She never made a move to step back and he didn't have it in him to move either, holding on to her arms, keeping her in place. 

His eyes kept flitting down to her lips of their own accord. He wanted to kiss her. He leaned in a little, unconsciously, and noticed her licking her lips, as if daring him to go for it, to seize the opportunity right in front of him. He inched his face towards her slowly, allowing her the opportunity to pull away.

His lips were soft on hers, reverent almost. It was tentative and it wasn't full of lust. It was something else entirely and she felt it course through her body, causing her to shiver slightly. She marvelled at how she can be so affected by barely having his lips touching hers. It was a different kind of feeling, one she wasn't used to, but already she was craving it. It was simple, sweet and nothing she would have expected from Danny. At the same time, and she couldn't explain why, it was everything she expected from him. It all made sense to her now.

He moved his hands to bring her in closer to him, wanting to feel her warmth surrounding him. He rested one hand on her hip and the other tangled into her hair, causing her to sigh against his lips, breaking his resolve completely as he deepened the kiss. He found that she was everything he expected and more. He could barely handle it. It took every ounce of willpower to not get carried away because he knew that if he kept going, he won't be able to stop. And he didn't want it to happen like this. She deserved more than that. He never wanted her to think that all he ever wanted from her was sex. It was so much more than that and he wanted her to know it. He wanted to show her. He wanted to show her everything she had missing. He wanted to show her how he wasn't a jerk, not really, not compared to those countless jerks she has dates. He wanted to show her what it means for a man to treat her right, in the way she deserves.

He pulled back, reluctantly, resting his forehead against hers. He couldn't get lost in her eyes again so he closed his own, savouring the moment instead. It only had the effect of reminding him why she was here, why  _he_ was here. Cliff. She was still upset over Cliff. He came here to cheer her up. She was vulnerable right now and had two bottles of wine in her. The wine. He could still taste it on his lips. It nearly broke his resolve all over again. 

He abruptly stepped back from her as if he had been burned and she looked at him with her brows furrowed. She felt the absence of his heat immediately, shivering because of the cold now. 

'Danny?' She stepped forward, trying to close the gap between them, but he took a step back, holding out a hand in front of him to stop her from moving.

Danny looked down at the floor, his hands on his hips. He couldn't look her in the eye. He knew if he did that he would be gone again. He wanted her. He couldn't deny that. As much as he wanted it under different circumstances, he wanted her. He couldn't take advantage of her and he couldn't be the guy she turned to because the guy she really wanted wasn't there. The thought of him not being her first choice broke him. The hurt, the disappointment, the anger; they all helped him build up his defences again. It allowed him to dare to look at her.

'Danny?' She tried again, although she didn't move this time. 

'I-we can't do this.'

'But-'

'No. That-that shouldn't have happened. You're upset about Cliff and I happen to be here so I can understand why you-why you did what you did. But I shouldn't have done anything.'

'Danny.'

'Please don't, Min.' His eyes were pleading with hers and she nodded slightly, disappointment written all over her features. They ended up locking eyes again, various emotions crossed their eyes. There was an unconscious move forward on both their parts. It was slight, subtle, and neither of them noticed it. It was as if they were being pulled towards each other.

A knock on the door made them both jump.

'Mindy! Mindy! Gimme your bra now!' Peter shouted on the other side.

Danny dropped his head once again and stood in the corner of her office, away from the commotion, as Mindy opened her door.

'What do you want, Peter?'

'I need the booze in your bra. Pronto.' 

'It's all gone! Go away!'

'You're lying!' 

'No I am not. Now leave.' She shut the door again and turned to Danny. She was sure that they were about to have another moment and she didn't want that opportunity to pass, however reluctant he seemed right now. She knew he wanted this as much as she did. She just need to give him an in. She needed to show him that she was thinking straight.

'Danny. I'm going out for some fresh air, so...' she said hopefully, a small smile on her face.

He had considered it for a moment. His body wanted to follow her out there but he knew his heart wouldn't be able to take it if it happened like this, if it happened only once and then they avoided each other, lost their close friendship which he cherished far more dearly than he let on.

'I'm going to stay.'

'Ok.' To say that she was disappointed was an understatement. She thought she would follow him out there. She was sure of it. 

'Min?' His voice was barely above a whisper and her heart was in her throat, thinking he had reconsidered.

'Yes, Danny?'

'Take a coat with you. It's cold out there.' He looked conflicted. He nearly did reconsider but he couldn't do that. Not now.

Mindy's face fell again and she left her office, closing the door behind her softly. 

Danny noticed that she left without her coat anyway.


End file.
